Le Magneteux
The FA-MAS Linge Magnétique Multi-Purpose Grappling Gun, known more simply as a Le Magneteux, is the French equivalent of the American Maghook. History Early History Some time after the Armalite MH-12 Maghook was developed by the American Marines and began seeing action during exercises with special forces units from other countries, many attempts were made by other nations to develop their own version of the Maghook. After a few years development, the French special forces ended up designing and building a superior version, the FA-MAS Linge Magnétique Multi-Purpose Grappling Gun, though the device would largely become referred to as the Le Magneteux. Before Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves When the French government approved Veronique "Renard" Champion's request to follow up on Shane Schofield's bounty, she decided to arm herself and her team with a few Le Magneteux, considering the Marine's proclivity for using Maghooks in tough situations. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves After Champion opted to aid Schofield's team in preventing the terrorist group known as the Army of Thieves from using an old Soviet weapon from destroying the northern hemisphere, the group found themselves on the back-foot as a Thieves unit pursued them through the research facility on Dragon Island's Bear Islet. When Champion found herself stranded on a portion of bridge surrounded by ferocious polar bears, she used her Magneteux to swing across the gap, impressing Schofield. While coming up with a plan to reach the main tower on Dragon Island to steal the red uranium spheres, Schofield inquired about the Magneteux she and Baba carried, and after hearing of its capabilities was able to incorporate them. After emptying a fuel truck of its entire load, Schofield, Mother and Baba drove the truck over the cliff, and then had the two Magneteux fired at both of the cliffs, keeping the truck suspended over the abyss. Schofield then used one of the ascenders to reach the main tower so he could steal the spheres, while Baba and Mother intended to use the other to return to the outer cliff. However Mother was delayed by an assailing Osprey, and so when Schofield returned, he loosened one of the Magneteux's cables, and so while he and Mother swung back to safety, the fuel truck swung on the other Magenteux into the Osprey. Champion kept hold of her Magneteux through the chaotic attack as the team attempted to flee on an Antonov. After she was wounded and Schofield captured, Champion gave her Magneteux, along with her remaining weapons, to Bertie so that the modified bomb-disposal robot could take them to Schofield. Schofield later used it to adhere himself to Calderon's escape plane. Attributes Much like its American counterpart, the Magneteux is shaped like a Tommy Gun with a double handed grip, but is a sleeker version of the tool. In addition, the Magneteux also possesses two firing barrels, allowing it to be used in dual directions. The hook of the Magneteux is magnetised, and has a threaded drill which spins as the hook flies, which allows it to dig into solid surfaces such as concrete or steel. The Magneteux's individual cables are able to hold up to a thousand kilograms of weight each, therefore allowing the single tool to hold twice that weight. Each cable is also 200 feet long. Each Magneteux has a motorised ascender to assist in it's users climbing. Trivia . Category:Technology Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Grappling Hooks